Nico's song
by angelsofdark
Summary: There is a talent show at Camp Half blood! Nico gets pulled into Will's group. Things do not go as expected. Rated t to be safe. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Nico's song

Will POV

It was an exciting day at Camp Half blood. Apollo (the new director of camp) had decided that today would be a talent show. He told us two weeks ago that it was a required activity and if you didn't do anything, he would curse you so you only spoke in rhymes for the rest of the summer. I was super excited for this.

Ciel, Lou Ellen and I were in a band. We were going to perform for the first time ever. But, we needed a singer. None of us can sing. I play guitar, Lou piano, and Ciel drums.

I asked some of my half siblings to help, but they are all already doing something. When I asked Clarisse, who yes can sing really well, she told me to f-off. I asked others, but they all said no. And then this Happened:

 _Two weeks ago_

"Will," I turn around to see Nico walking over to me, "What are you doing for the talent show? I need to find something, and was wondering if I could do it with you."

I smile at him, "Can you sing?" Nico blushes and nods, "Sort of. Why?" "Show me," I ask, "Sing something for me." His eyes go wide, "Here? With people around? What do you need me to sing for? Can't you sing?" I roll my eyes, "We can go to your cabin if you would like. To answer your other question, I can sing, but not in front of people. I have stage fright when It comes to that."

Nico gives me a look and snaps, "And you think I don't? I can hardly sing to myself, nevertheless in front of people." "You just haven't found your song yet. You need to find a song that speaks to you and it makes it a lot easier."

In his cabin Nico looks at me. "What do you want me to sing?" "Whatever you want. I won't judge you." He takes a deep breath and sings part of a song that is not in English. His voice is low and soft. When he finishes he looks at me nervously, "How was it? Sorry it wasn't in English, it it was it was the first song I thought of."

I sit on the bed with him, "That was beautiful. What was that?" Nico blushed red, "It's the lullaby my mamma sang when I was a baby. It's Italian if that's what you were going to ask next." I look at him, "Will you please perform with us? It's me, Ciel, and Lou Ellen. You can pick the song, all we need is the music." He nods and I kiss him on the forehead. "Thank you. Do you need any help finding your song?"

He shakes his head, "Come back at 5. I'll be ready by then." I smile at him. "I'll be back."

When I get out of the cabin, I run to tell Ciel and Lou Ellen the news.

Nico POV

When Will leaves I collapse on my bed. I already know what song I'm doing, I just need to learn the words.

 _Time skip to 5:00_

Will and his friends are on time. I got the Stoll brothers to go and get copies of the music for everyone. "So, Nico," Lou Ellen says, "What song are we doing? I'm curious."

I give her a half smile and hand her the sheet. She takes one look at the title, and I see the sadness in her eyes. When she looks up her eyes have the same happy light they always did. "Is this song personal?" I nod, and she hugs me. I try to pull away, but she won't let go. This is worse than when Jason hugged me after I told him I was dating Will. She lets go of me and grabs the papers she dropped. "I'll go give the music to the boys.

 _After practice(A/N: Just because I am lazy)_

"Wow," Will said, looking around, "We sounded pretty good. We still have room for improvement, but that was a good first go."

 _Present Time_

Apollo POV

I don't know why Chiron hasn't done this before. It's a great way to get the kids to do somewhat mortal things, you always have the few that want to spar or use powers, without the fear of monsters.

I walk up to the stage that had been set up to explain the rules.

"Welcome everyone! This is the first annual demigod Talent Show. Now, before we get started, I have some things I need to discuss. You will wait in the audience until the act two before yours is onstage. When they are introduces make your way to backstage. We should have two acts only backstage at a time. You all have your number. When you are done return to the audience as quickly as possible. Most of your mortal parents are in the audience, and you can see them after the show. Also, for all the acts that involve singing or dancing, the lead's thoughts will be projected on the screen behind me. This is a contest, and I am judging it. Remember to have fun. The first group to perform will be Travis and Connor Stoll, doing a skit they wrote." I turn and walk off stage with the Stoll brothers running on.

Will POV

I look over at Nico, his face is really pale. He looks at me, "Will, I can't do this. I'm sorry." I grab onto his arm. "You are not shadow traveling out of here. I know you can do this." Nico shakes his head, "I can't." I have to stop him from leaving. The Stoll brothers finish, and Hazel and Frank come up. Lou Ellen comes up to us, "Time to go backstage." She grabs us by the wrists and drags us backstage.

Percy POV

Hazel and Frank did really well. They did a magic show. The next group was ok, dancing isn't my thing. It was Nico's group next. I had heard from Lou Ellen, that they were a band, so I was excited. I wondered what instrument Nico played.

When the group came out, Ciel went to the drums, Lou the piano, Will came out with guitar, and Nico came out with a microphone.

Nico can sing? What else has he not told us?

"Hey everybody," Will said, "We will be performing the Disturbed version of The Sound of Silence."

I see Nico take a deep breath and step up to the mike stand.

The screen flickers to life behind him as the first beats of the song start.

 **Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again**

Behind Nico the screen shows him standing at the edge of tartarus then falling in. **  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left it's seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain**

Nico is fighting of the goddess of misery and other monsters as Tartarus (in human form) laughs. **  
Still remains within the sound of silence**

 **In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone**

Nico traveling the labyrinth, saying things in Italian, crying. **  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp**

Nico as a little boy, watching as another young boy is being forced in a truck, tears sliding down his face. ****

 **When my eyes were stabbed  
By the flash of a neon light**

Little Nico and Bianca running to meet a young man that looked similar to them. **  
That split the night**

Percy saw himself coming coming to get them from the school, and then Nico and Jason facing Cupid. **  
And touched the sound of silence**

Will and Nico talking in the Big House, with Nico smiling. ****

 **And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more**

Nico in the Fields of Asphodel pushing past the shades looking for someone. **  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening**

 **People writing songs  
That voices never share**

Nico in his cabin cutting himself, crying with blood and tears running down his arm. **  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence**

 **"Fools" said I, "you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows**

Nico hitting things in his room, he's crying. **  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"**

Nico, about 11, trying to get someone's attention. **  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence**

People passing him in camp, no one talking to him. Some avoiding him on purpose. ****

**And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made**

Nico in the Fields of Asphodel passing shades, as the shades shuffled around him. **  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
And the words that it was forming**

 **And the sign said  
"The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"**

Nico was walking around in an old house, like he was looking for something. **  
And whispered in the sound of silence**

When the last few notes ended, the crowd sat in a stunned silence. Then out of nowhere, everyone started clapping and cheering. Will guides Nico offstage and the next group came up.

Will POV

I feel bad that I made Nico do that. "Nico," Lou Ellen looked at Nico with cautious eyes, "Are you ok?" I look over at him and see that he is sitting on a chair staring off into space.

Nico shakes his head, "I'd like to be alone for a while. You guys go back and watch the show. I'll join you soon." We leave Nico alone as we go back to the show.

Nico POV

Why the he** did I do that? I let them see me weak. I shouldn't do that. I was weak enough to fall in love, why did I have to show everyone that.

"I'm leaving." I don't know why but, I say this out loud.

No one will know I left until I'm gone. I have to leave.

 _20 minutes later_

I should be strong enough to shadow travel. I don't know where I'm going, but it will be far away from here.

I close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

When I open my eyes, I look at my surroundings. Wherever I am it's dark. I try to move, but I can't. I'm too worn out from shadow travel. I can't take it and I let myself slip into into the realm of Morpheus.

 ***stunded* Wow. I was not expecting it to end like this, I promise. I was aiming for a happy ending, but when you are listening to the sound of silence over and over, the story does not end happy. I was going to make the end more Solangelo-y, but… wow. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am adding chapter 2!**

 **This is going so far from my original idea...but it's still interesting...I hope…**

 **Stephangela: I'm glad you liked it. Also, I had no clue the song came from that movie...or that the movie existed. Is it a good movie? I do love the song.**

English

Italian

…not understood word

Unknown POV

I hope he will wake soon. I need need to know what he was doing in the streets during the middle of the night. "huh?" Oh, good, he's waking. " _Are you ok young man? I found you outside my house."_ He takes a minute to sit up and comprehend what I just said.

"... am I? Do … under… ...?" I don't understand him. " _I don't understand you very well. Do you understand me?"_ He nodded, and I felt relived. " _What is your name young man?"_ He takes a minute to answer, but he does. " _My name is Nico. What is yours?"_ " _I am Benedetto. I found you outside my house. Where did you come from?"_

The boy, Nico, looked at me and asked, " _Where am I? Please don't say 'my house,' I know that."_ I laugh. Nico had guessed what I was going to say. " _You are in Venice, Italy. Now please tell me, where did you come from?"_

Nico POV

Schist. I traveled farther than I was aiming. I had only intended to go to Brooklyn, but I ended up going home. How was I going to explain this to Benedetto? " _I um…"_ I need an excuse. " _I don't remember."_ I watch as Benedetto's face go from friendly to concerned. " _You don't remember? Why not? Or do you not remember that to?"_ He chuckles softly to himself. " _Are you hungry Nico? I can make you something to eat if you are."_ I realize that I am hungry. " _Yes, sir, I am getting hungry."_ He slowly stand up and heads to the kitchen. I try to stand you to follow him, but I am can't lift myself up. " _You are weak, stay there, I will be back."_

While he is getting food ready, I start looking around the room. Old newspapers and photographs cover the walls, showing information about the war and pictures of his family.

Benedetto comes back in, carrying two plates of food. " _Eat, Nico, you look like a skeleton."_ He hands me one of the plates, and I start eating.

" _Who are the people in your pictures?"_ He points to one, " _This one is my family, and this one is my friend and I."_ I squint at the grainy black and white, the picture looks so familiar, " _We lived next door to each other, until I was taken. You share the name as him. Only after the war I found out what had happened to him."_ I froze, understanding why I recognized the picture. The other boy, that was me.

 **Will: Yay! It's Nico's childhood friend!**

 **Leo: Nico had friends?**

 **Nico: Leo why are you such an a-hole?**

 **Leo: No, that's an honest question. You're kinda creepy, and scare the shist out of everyone.**

 **Nico: *glares at Leo* I wasn't always that way.**

 **Percy: Yeah, he used to be a happy little child who was obsessed with Mythomagic.**

 **Nico: Shut up!**

 **Will: Awwww. :)**

 **Me: STOP TALKING, ALL OF YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT OVER YET! *throws rocks at the boys* *they scream and run* Sorry about them.**

" _What happened to him?"_ I got to act normal, and not let Benedetto realize what is wrong. Benedetto face falls, " _He and his family were killed in their hotel when they visited America._ **(A/N: That's what happened right? At least, from a mortal's view...)** _I miss him. We were like brothers in everything but blood. I would tell you stories, but you wouldn't want to hear an old man rambling about his childhood."_ I look up at him, " _I'd like to hear about your past."_

He smiles, " _Well, when we were about 6 or 7, I had come over to see him, but he was sick. I think it was a cold, or maybe the flu, I can never remember."_ The flu, I think to myself, the memory coming back to me. " _Anyway, his mamma didn't want me to come in, because she was worried that I would catch it as well."_

" _You snuck in my window, stayed for about an hour or so, then a few days later you got sick yourself,"_ The words slip out before I can stop myself. I clasp my hands to my mouth, but it's too late, Benedetto looks at me with the shock apparent on his face. " _What do you mean 'my window'? Are you my Nico from long ago?"_

I start to panic my breath catching in short bursts, I need to get out of here, I need to get away. I try to sit up, but it's in vain. I can't move, I used to much energy to get here, now I can't even leave. I start to feel dizzy and see spots.

" _You are my Nico. I have missed you my friend. I am so sorry that I had to do this, but She asked me to. If I knew it was going to be you, I would never agree to do it."_

As I start to lose consciousness, I saw the figure of a woman standing behind Benedetto, a woman, deathly pale with dark cold eyes, and dark hair. "Sleep well little hero, for tomorrow the pain will begin."

That's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

Benedetto POV

" _You didn't say it was my Nico. Why did you not tell me?"_ I feel betrayed. The Lady didn't trust me enough to tell me who he was. " _I did not know that you knew the demigod. I apologize, but a deal's a deal. You gave me your word. Don't back out now, or it will be unpleasant for both you and Nico."_ The Lady smiles at me, " _I will fulfill my end of the bargain. Do not interfere or I will end you. Goodbye_ _Episcopo*."_ And with that the Lady disappeared in a shadow, taking Nico with her.

 **That is the end.**

 **Episcopo means bishop. There is no reason for his last name to be that, it was the first interesting one I found…**

 **Who do you think the Lady is? What does she want with Nico? Is Nico going to die? Will someone find him?**

 **Leo: Will the author stop asking questions?**

 **Adrian: I think it's annoying when she does that.**

 **Me: Leo, stop being annoying. *throws rock at him***

 **Leo: *runs away***

 **Me: Adrian, what are you doing here? This is not your story, or your fandom. GO BACK TO YOUR FANDOM! *holds sword at adrian's throat***

 **Adrian: *backs away from** **creepy** **author slowly***

 **Goodbye my popcorns.**


End file.
